Stromboli
' Stromboli Mangiafuoco '''is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "''The Journey" as one of several villains in Prankster's Paradise called together by the Coachman to cause trouble throughout the land. He later appears in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" where a past version of himself is revealed to have conducted meetings with the Archmage before his encounter with Pinocchio occurred. His third appearance was in the second trilogy where he is pulled out of retirement by Mok Swagger to serve as an entertainer within the Nightbreed, though in actuality, it is to serve as part of a band of musicians to conduct a musical ceremony to release certain Ancient Ones that Mok needs for his plans to work. He is a puppeteer, a showman and a gypsy, with his primary concern being to make as much money as he can to make himself rich. As such, he is delighted to buy Pinocchio from Honest John and Gideon, and then locks the puppet in a cage to ensure that his star attraction doesn't return home. Story Backstory The Journey (works with Pete and Oogie Boogie to try and scam money and life energy out of the public by using the kidnapped Pinocchio as a lure to attend his puppet shows, is disgraced when he finds out that Pinocchio escaped in the middle of the night and is promptly fired for his failure to keep an eye on the little wooden head) A Year of Misery (is shown in a cameo role in the Prankster's Paradise campagin having been down on his luck ever since Pinocchio ditched him that one night; tries to get back in to Pete's good graces by attempting to kidnap Wart and Morgause, but is swiftly beaten for his troubles.) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Makes a deal with the Coachman and the Emperor of the Night to turn Pinocchio back into a living puppet so as to use him as a hostage for their plan to capture the Blue Fairy and destroy her light so as to appease their ally the Archmage; takes on half of the role of Puppetino from "Emperor of the Night"; barely escapes with his life and allies himself with Frollo to sell out his own kind, the Gypsies, in exchange for financial compensation; takes part in the fake final battle of Notre Dame before the proceedings are broken up by the arrival of the 13 Seekers of Darkness) The Second Trilogy (Is now completely downtrodden and destitute, a laughingstock and pariah of the entire Italian countryside, is given an opportunity he can't refuse by Mok Swagger; takes part in the musical performance needed to summon Diablo, Aku, and the Demon Gigantic from the gates of Tartarus; has his soul sucked out and eaten by the Demon Gigantic for the final indignity) Appearance and Personality Category:Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Nightbreed Category:Mok's Armageddon Key Band Category:Musicians Category:Businesspeople Category:Stage Performers Category:Oogie's Gambling Party Category:Order of the White Rose